Sweetness: Part III Gatorade
by Hazey Rine
Summary: I hate energy drinks, and why does he drink them any way? He's hyper enough as it is.


**Title: Gatorade**

**Summary: I hate energy drinks, and why does he drink them any way? He's hyper enough as it is.**

**AN: My first KukaIma Oneshot XD! This is what we mean when we say opposites attract. Nagi and Rima are somewhat similar you know, so i decided to make a story for Valentine's day, dedicated to the Jock and Queen XD This is Part three: Gatorade of the Sweetness Compilation! Slight OOCness in the end.**

**R&R i don't own nada!**

* * *

><p>Distractedly, her feet moved one after the other. She let out a disgraced sigh, making her way to the one place she hated the most. Quiet stereotypical don't you think? Just because she was a girl, she would hate sports, hate sweating, disgrace running, get tired very easily, and refuse to try the act all together.<p>

It was pointless, runnning around, wasting valuable energy that came from ATP additives like Glucose, which was hard to make and neccesant to the body, well, to say the least, it didn't take up any of her interest.

It wasn't like she needed to lose weight. She was thin enough, and if she watched it she wouldn't go pass her weight limits. Not like she had much to do with her free time, or should I say, it wasn't like she had so much free time to begin with.

"Hey Mashiro." Rima looked up from her silent mulling only to come face to face with familiar ever green eyes and breezy bronze hair. He was grinning like usual, only a quarter more energetic than she was used too.

"Loser Jack." He laughed at her response before assuming step beside her and walking down the path she was going to. It was obvious enough that he was on his way to the courts, himself. The Jock, with his ever present green and black sports gym back was rumoured more often than not.

"What's brought you down this path?" He asked, attempting to break the tension. He grinned despite himself before turning to face her and asking rather cheekily "On your way to visit Fujisaki?"

Rima looked at him as if he were delirious, sure she and the violet haired Jack-slash-queen, had gotten closer over the past few days, it wasn't like there was anything going on between them. She was starting to get sick and tired of going through all these fallacious and fictious lies, also known as rumours.

"No." she whipped her head back, blonde hair falling down her shoulders "I was asked to tend to the fielnds, make sure that the students are doing a good job keeping off of it."

"Keep off of it? Why?" His voice croaked and broke slightly, it almost made Rima smile. She shook her head, eyes glinting playfully.

"I was kidding." He glared at her placing his hands on his hips.

"Not funny Mashiro." She turned and it slipped, a laugh left her lips.

"Yo-You sure l-look funny," she shook her head, attempting to stop her laughter until it did finish and they made their way to the inner gymnasium then towards the outer gymnasium. Rima half-expected Kukai to stop wakling and stay in the inner gym, but instead he continued to walk on.

"Er, shouldn't you be playing football with your friends now?" she asked when they made it out of the air conditioned room. He grinned at her, winking ever so slightly.

"Playing inside the gym and outside on the courts are two entirely different things." He let out a knownig smile at her wondering expression. "You'll know when we get there."

The silence around them was all right, Rima thought that it was oddly soothing. There was no need for words since he had such a nice aura around him, silencing them in a happy way. Like energy actually rushed out of him, like… the sun.

"What a metaphor." Rima muttered, runnign her hand to smooth her blonde hair. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"Nothing." She shook her head some more. "I was just thinking of the sun… it reminds me of you."

That silenced him. Neither said anything until they reached the very ends of the outer field. Kukai grabbed Rima's hand and smiled before tossing his bag to the side.

"Thanks. I've been told that before but it didn't feel the same." He squeezed her hand lightly. "With you it's different."

"How so?" Though red covered her cheeks, Rima was able to keep her composure and she tugged on her hand, sure enough Kukai let go and just closed his eyes, proclaiming in a rather proud manner that;

"Well, with you it's got more feeling." He peeked an eye open "Cause I know that you don't say everything that's on your mind. You usually keep silent about stuff like this, but it seems that I'm an exception. "

"Not really." She replied, thinking about it. Well, he was right about her not saying most of the things that went through her mind. I guess… it felt real natural to tell him about what she was thinking since he was with her and it was him on her mind.

"Here." She looked up to see him handing her a violet colored bottle. Wait, was it the liquid's fault or the bottle's fault for its color?

"What is it?" She asked cautiously, taking the bottle from him with extreme hesitation. What if this was some sort of energy drink that made her turn bat shit crazy?

"It's gatorade." He looked at her confused expression and continued; "An… energy drink."

"Aha, I was right." She dropped the bottle, shaking her head and wiping her hands on her skirt- don't forget she was being her usual passive self, so seeing her wiping the her hands slowly made Kukai mentally face palm.

"It doesn't do anything dangerous," he chided before ruffling her hair "It just makes you happy."

She stared at him. That was a very heavy word to use. Energy drinks didn't make you… She shook her head. She didn't even want to think the word that's let her down too many times. Quickly, she picked it up and tossed it at him. He who had been concentratedly drinking his own bottle of the violet colored liquid yelped and ducked.

"What was that for?" he asked, shocked.

"Don't lie." She rolled her eyes. "Energy drinks give you energy, hence the name. They'd be called happy drinks, if otherwise."

"You're… thinking rather critically of this." She looked at him apprahasively.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kukai?" he gaped at her before pointing at himself.

"I am Kukai!~"

"The Kukai we know doesn't use big words." She shook her head before grinning slightly. "Explain what you meant that minute ago."

"Hmm?" he was sipping his gatorade bottle again. "Care to refresh my memory?"

"Stop hanging out with Nagihiko."

"Haha, usually people say 'Stop hanging out with Ikuto."

"Do you?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. Sighing, she pulled her hair to one of her shoulders, twisting it absentmindedly "Well… how do energy drinks make you feel… happy?"

"That's easy." He smirked and ruffled her hair playfully. Her breath caught-usually she hated it when someone touched her hair… but with him… it felt nice. "Happiness comes from the energy you use to show it! Even I know that."

"That's so incorrect." She snapped. "When you use energy you only get tired."

Kukai stared a ther for a minute and Rima sighed, case closed. Well, until something grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She gasped when something soft pressed against her lips and she tumbled to the ground. Do I need to explain?

"Wh-What was that?" she cried, pulling away. Her heart was beating fast and she felt tired. But the way her heart beat… in ryhtmic 'ba bumps' made her spine tingle all happy like. Blush colored in her cheeks as she panted, chest raising and falling fast.

"Are you tired?" was all he said. He didn't wait for an answer any more since it was so obvious. "You used up energy didn't you? But… you're happy… right?"

Rima stared at him and tried futiely to glare at him. Did he not forget that he was the one who was teasing her about liking a certain purple haired boy?

"I don't understand you." She confessed, toyign with her skirt. "First you say Nagihiko and I would look good together, then you kiss me. What gives?"

"Ever think that I just say those things so that I don't hurt my best friend?" Kukai lookd far away, refusing to meet her gaze, a deep blusho n his cheeks.

There was silence in the clearing until something hit his head. Kukai looked down to find an empty gatorade bottle beside him before something toppled on top of him and soft lips pressed onto his.

"Ri-Rima!" he mumbled, pulling away (though he didn't want too).

"Shush." She smiled shyly but playfully "These energy drinks don't last forever."


End file.
